Spike
Spike is the name of Chase's alternate personality when his Commando App activates. Spike is similar to the the Marvel's superhero Wolverine and the Hulk. Personality Spike is an arrogant, cocky, fearless soldier and full of rage. He threatens or hurts anyone that makes him angry. He is incredibly aggressive, rude, and violent. He will destroy anything that threatens him. He seems to lack much of Chase's intellectual power, preferring to use violence and force to solve his problems. He is often seen growling and flexing his biceps. He also has a somewhat sadistic and mean sense of humor. ZD151907H - imagesYSHIUO2F.jpg|Spike showing off his guns. Spike.jpeg Spike's Commando App Activated.png|Spike's Commando App Engaged Spike 4.png He still possesses several of Chase's traits, such as his leadership. Spike possesses all of Chase's powers and skills, but lacks his compasion, fear and sense of decency. As such, he is stong enough to bend a metal baton and rip a water fountain apart. He also has his tremendous martial arts knowledge. Spike appears whenever Chase is angry, as when Leo disabled Chase's bionics, and told him, Chase went into Spike. Powers and Abilities *'All of Chase's powers:' Spike has the same powers and abilities as Chase but never uses them because he doesn't know about them or the fact that he is Chase's alter ego. *'Super Strength:' Spike is very strong enough to throw Adam across the room and rip the door off a refrigerator. (Spike Fright) *'Martial Arts:' Spike is good at Martial Arts when in combat, he was able to take on Adam and he defeated him very easily. (Spike Fright) Background In Season 1 Episode 2 (Commando App), Davenport insinuates that Spike has appeared prior to the Lab Rat's excursion into high school. In one instance, Davenport gave Adam boxing gloves, which Adam uses to hit Chase. Chase's commando app activates, turning Chase into Spike. Spike tears apart the lab and beats up Adam. At the conclusion of his rampage, he asks, "Any one else confused about the don't punch me rule?" Trivia *In Spike's Got Talent, he battles with Principal Perry. *He squirted pouches of pudding on Trent in Commando App. * His final appearance is (possibly) "Spike vs. Spikette". * Douglas created Spike so, Donald lied when he said he created Spike. * Spike and Chase both hate Perry. * Spike is strong enough to throw Adam across the room despite this he can still not defeat Perry which may mean Perry is as strong as Adam. (Spike Fright) Appearances 'Season 1' In "Commando App," Chase turns into Spike when threatened. In this form, he casually defeats all those who threaten him, starting off with the football team, then Principal Perry. In the end Chase returns to normal, and is angry at the others for misusing his alter ego, as he hasn't enjoyed his day yet. The end of the episodes shows Spike and Perry in a constant insult battle, which seems to be a tie. 'Season 2' In "Spike's Got Talent," Leo steals a device from Donald's desk. He uses it to inhibit Chase's molecularkinesis powers during the talent show. Chase is unable to perform his act, so his embarassment and fear leads to Spike's activation. Spike smashes the chair on his head, bullies other performers, and tests wits with Principal Perry. The battle escalates to a physical fight. It is close, but Spike loses, presumably because he lacks the body of a wrestler. Chase finally returns to himself as Principal Perry bodyslams him and pins him to the ground. 'Season 3' Spike reappears in the episode Spike Fight, when Adam gets jealous of Chase and Sabrina, he sabotages their date by purposefully causing Chase to revert into Spike. Quotes Commando App "Think again, bubbleneck! I'm gonna rip out your kneecaps and use them as hockey pucks!" ''- to Trent ''"Take a seat, compadres. This is our table now." '' ''"Hey! Watch who you're talking to, sports bra!" - ''to Principal Perry. ''"Quit? Or move out of the state in shame?"- t''o Principal Perry "''Why don't you just hop in your economy car and toodle on home to your six cats and your online bingo tournament!" - t''o Principal Perry End of Episode session: Perry: Your whole life is a disappointment.'' Spike'': At least I don't look like a frog.'' Perry'': People love frogs. You look like an owl.'' Spike'': Owls are wise. You know what else is wise? Old people. Like you.'' Perry'': Yeah, I'm old. Shouldn't you be joining a boy band?'' Spike'': *Shakes head* You look like a bulldog.'' Perry'': You look like a poodle.'' Spike'': *Fast* People make calendars of poodles, how many bulldog calendars have you seen?'' Perry'': Ten, I collect them.'' Spike'': They must be worth a lot because they're so rare! Speaking of rare, when was your last date?!'' Perry'': Tuesday! We had clams! They looked just like you!'' Spike'': *Sniffs* Are you sweating? 'Cause I smell gravy!'' Perry'': Oh yeah? Well lucky for us, we already have the turkey!'' Spike'': Hey, Ireland called, They want their leprechaun back!'' Spike's Got Talent "Hey! Do you wanna see me move that chair with my head?" - to the Talent Show Audience "I don't wanna chill out. I wanna rip out someone's spine and use it as a pogo stick!" -to Leo "What did you say to me, fruit fly?" - to Leo "Goody. I love it when all the easy targets are gathered in one place." "Twirl that, Princess." ''-to a baton twirler after deforming her baton into a loop "''That's what I call a Slam-Punk." -to a couple of basketball jocks after shoving them into the locker wall with a piece of basketball hoop backboard "What are you going to do about it, Shoulder Pads?" ''-to Principal Perry ''"Oh yeah? Well Santa called. He wants to know if you'll be making toys this year." ''-to Principal Perry ''"Ooo. That's a funny joke. Where'd ya get it from, your cat's litter box?" ''-to Principal Perry ''"Alright, Kitty Cat. Wanna tango?" -to Principal Perry Spike Fright I don't know who you are but Spiky-likey I'm not sure which one of you ladies live here,but it could really use a man's touch. Back off pretty boy, that's daddy's kitten Category:Bionic Category:Characters Category:Recurring Character Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Minor characters Category:Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Appearances Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 I throw you catch with your faceCategory:Season 3